


Невесомость

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Джим на больничном после "Апекс-центра". Шариф с ним рядом.





	1. Невесомость

**Невесомость**

 

I.

Джим очнулся от того, что Шариф пришёл.  
— Тише, чш-ш… — тот приложил палец к губам, показывая, что волноваться не о чем. Джим чуть приподнялся, сонно мигая тяжёлыми веками.  
Он теперь много и долго спал, почти мгновенно отключаясь и выныривая из забытья с большим трудом.  
Шариф подошёл, поцеловал в макушку. Сбросил дорожную сумку на пол.  
— Я быстро в душ, — кинул через плечо, снимая на ходу пиджак и стаскивая, наступая на пятки, ботинки.  
Джим понял, что это сон.

 

II.

Шариф забрался к нему под одеяло, свежий, прохладный, привычно жёсткий. Пальцы, ладони, локти, плечи. В первое время это было наоборот, весьма непривычно. Какой-то громыхающий железный ауг.  
Громыхало, конечно, в воображении Джима. У Шарифа были обычные руки, обычные движения, никакого грохота и скрежета.  
Ощущался, конечно, чуть острее и твёрже, чем человек без модификаций. Но не больнее, не хуже, не лязгающей жестянкой. 

Джим потянулся и зевнул. Мельком посмотрел на часы: ничего не увидел в сером рассвете. Протёр глаза.  
— Рано, Джим, — Дэвид чутко уловил его движение. — Ты спи.  
Джим снова зевнул. На больничном он спал и спал, как сурок в зимнюю вьюгу, то ли впрок на будущее, то ли за все напряжённые нервные ночи в директорском кресле ОГ29. 

После «Апекса» глаза отказывали. Временно, конечно, но было неприятно. То включалась дальнозоркость, так, что не мог смотреть ни на что вблизи, болезненно щурился, опускал веки, словно било в зрачки яркое солнце. То наоборот — чуть ли не тыкался, как крот, носом в будильник, монитор ноутбука, телефон. 

Дэвид лёг под бок, осторожно обнял, положил ладонь на ключицу под сбившейся простой хлопковой футболкой.  
— Не бумажный, — сонно пробормотал Джим.  
Шариф не ответил, и осторожное объятие осталось таким же невесомым. 

Джим не успел хотя бы начать дремать — сразу провалился в чёрную яму забытья. Как и все эти дни. 

 

III.

Солнечные лучи пробивались в окно спальни через один. Должны были. Джим с тревогой приподнялся.  
— Я затемнил окна. Всё в порядке.  
Джим коснулся кончиками пальцев век, посмотрел на свою ладонь. Медленно опустился обратно на подушку, запоздало ощущая, как онемел локоть: отлежал во сне весь бок.  
Кое-как перевернулся на другой.  
Рука — не своя, железная, жёсткая, всё так же лежала поперёк груди — невесомая, привычная.  
Когда-то Джим всерьёз опасался этих обнимашек: а вдруг сомкнут во сне плоскогубцами, удавят его, мягкого, беззащитного?.. Давай поаккуратнее, Дэвид. — Давай. — Не клади руку. — Хорошо. — Спокойной ночи. — Ага.  
И, засыпая, Джим всё равно отслеживал золотые искры поверх одеяла. Обнимать мог только он — ну и фиксировать для надёжности.  
Знаешь, сказал однажды Шариф, с тобой я чувствую себя аугом гораздо больше, чем когда один.  
Джим не извинился. Он казался себе слишком мясным рядом с Дэвидом. Чуть расслабишься — и не проснёшься. Не по злому умыслу; несчастный случай.

 

— Давай я буду снимать руки на входе, — зло предложил Шариф, когда терпение лопнуло. — Буду чистый и безопасный.  
Тогда они серьёзно поругались. Я тебе буду мил с культями, цедил Шариф, с обнажёнными плечами, никакой модификации. Не забудь нос мне поскрести, когда он почешется, ну и покормить с ложечки, а то хлебать из тарелки ртом неудобно. Ну или давай закажем на еБее бионические протезы, или тебе и от них будет тревожно?  
Ты забываешь, говорил Миллер, у тебя усилители стоят. У тебя нервы и выгорание, я тебе доверяю, а кошмар приснится — и мне свернёшь шею.  
Интересно, как до Инцидента жили смешанные семьи, — скалился Шариф.  
Лучше, чем после, — Джим не отводил взгляда. — Иначе бы этого разговора не было.  
Так я подозреваемый или рецидивист в завязке? — у Шарифа были гипсовые скулы. Выглядело жутко: тёмное бронзовое лицо и белые вымороженные пятна на щеках. — Может, мне ночевать на матрасе на полу, Джим? Чтобы ты спал спокойно? Может, ещё и тапки в зубах утром подносить, хорошим пёсиком? А трахаться со мной не страшно? Или, пока задницу отклячиваю, нормально?

Они не разговаривали два месяца после этого. Никак. Нигде.  
Потом Джим написал письмо. 

Я знаю, что разницы быть не должно. Но после Инцидента ты ауг. И только потом человек. Столько крови пролилось именно из-за этого. Последствия тяжёлые. Игнорировать невозможно. Я знаю, кто ты, какой ты. Но потом появляется страх. Когда мы спим, и я напарываюсь на твой локоть. Синяки от твоего железа. Это сложно. Для меня. 

Он писал короткими чёткими фразами — пуля, пуля, новый патрон, ссыпать гильзы, вогнать запасную обойму. 

У меня дочка без пяти минут модификант. До тебя — не было рядом аугов. Именно _вот так._ Настороженность остаётся. Потому что последствия, Дэвид, грёбаный Инцидент своё дело сделал. Я доверяю тебе. Не доверяю железу в тебе. Никто не может знать, повторится ли безумие Инцидента заново. Это превращает нас в тех, кем мы не являемся, заставляет предусматривать то, о чём не задумывались до того дня.  
Я не жалею о том, что мы встретились. 

 

Он надеялся, что Шариф ответит. Не думал, что позвонит — почти сразу. И седеющий горбоносый человек на мониторе смотрел исподлобья.  
У него были усталые глаза и кривой уголок рта — налево, скошенный к сердцу.  
— Это извинение или продолжение спора, я не понял.  
Вместо ответа Миллер подпёр щеку костяшками.  
И понял, как соскучился. 

Через две недели они встретились. Без порывистого примирительного секса. Настороженные, измученные. Разглядывая друг друга — в постели, лёжа поверх одеяла, не раздеваясь.  
Привыкая заново — к слабостям друг друга, уязвимости, страхам.  
А лихорадило по-прежнему. Как при первой встрече: Директор? — Мистер?  
Уже на второй упали и потрахались.  
А сообразили, что влюбились, — наверное, при той самой большой ссоре. Иначе не было бы так больно и тяжело, по-живому.

— Нам ничего не светит, — подытожил результат Дэвид.  
Джим согласился.

 

IV.

Шариф разглядывал его.  
Они лежали в кровати лицом к лицу и разговаривали вполголоса.  
Улыбались.  
Смотрели в глаза.  
У Джима медленно отходил отлежавшийся за ночь бок, мучая покалывающими иголочками.  
А потом Шариф сказал, что у Джима такое спокойное, красивое, открытое лицо. Он просто живчик, его Джим. Охуенчик австралийский, единственный экземпляр.  
Джим улыбнулся, неловко повёл плечом. Своё отражение он видел: серое, осунувшееся, с тусклыми глазами, тёмными прожилками на склере.  
Себя он ощущал без прикрас: еле двигался, иногда слеп без предупреждения. Сонливый, медлительный, беспомощный.

Жёсткие пальцы трогали его скулы — как кромку белого одуванчика. Бережно и нежно.  
Джим зажмурился:  
— Ну хуёво ж выгляжу.  
Шариф ничего не возразил. Только ладони стали как чаша — для осунувшихся, серо-пепельных небритых щёк.

 

V.

Стоя под тёплым душем — от горячего его вело в обморок — Джим запрокинул голову под струю воды и завёл руки за спину, тренируя себя. Он очень хотел вернуться в обычное, здоровое, выносливое состояние. Неделю назад вообще стоял на коленях, хватая воздух пополам с водой, теряя равновесие.  
Теперь прокачался, мылся как нормальный человек. После душа закутался в махровый халат и добрёл до спальни, оставляя мокрые следы пяток на ступеньках. Лёг, вытянул ноги и снова уснул. 

 

Проснулся от запаха кофе и омлета. Повёл рукой, пытаясь нащупать часы, и сшиб таблетки с тумбочки.  
Часы так и не нашёл.  
— Темно, — напрягся, шаря взглядом по незнакомой густой комнате. — Где свет.  
— Глаза закрой, — услышал низкий хриплый голос. — Хорошо. Считай до двадцати, потом открывай.

Под веками стало горячо и красно, потом жёлто и тепло. Когда Джим досчитал и разомкнул ресницы, свет от ночника уже не резал, лёг мягкой спокойной гладью.

— Я думал, что опять ослеп, — признался Миллер. Скрывать было нечего. Его на больничном мотало, как на штормовых волнах.  
— Ты выздоравливаешь, — спокойно сказал Шариф, ставя ему в руки тарелку. — Это не всегда приятно и не всегда линейно, но результат налицо. 

Джим хмыкнул. Прозвучало громко. 

— Надолго здесь?  
— Да, пока не задиректорствуешь снова.  
— Думаешь, получится?  
— А почему нет?

Мягкий горячий пар обволакивал лицо. Золотистая корочка с тёмными поджаристыми пятнышками запечённого сыра и алыми дольками помидоров напоминала о хорошем из прошлой жизни: совместные завтраки, дорожные сумки у двери, смятая, не остывающая до рассвета постель, деловой быстрый кофе перед работой, тяжёлые сутки на ногах, переписка, в которой ему беззастенчиво пишут — что к мешкам под глазами директора, размером с куриное яйцо, и, собственно, к титановым яйцам Джима хотят прикоснуться губами. Если директор Миллер, конечно, не против одного ауга в своей постели.  
И от этой лёгкой иронии было и смешно, и нежно.

— У меня два чемодана в твоей прихожей, — Шариф положил руки Джиму на плечи, и тот почувствовал холод, как ни странно, от своей кожи, а не от железа. — Я настроен серьёзно, Джим.  
— Больничный может затянуться.  
— Я знаю всё о реабилитации. Ничего нового. Не надо. Ну и рядом с тобой я тоже высплюсь.  
— А раньше ты не спал, — пошутил Джим.  
— Спал, конечно, — Шариф был будничен, как тёплый шарф на больное горло. — Но без тебя — иначе.  
Тёмные с золотом ладони на плечах Джима были жёсткими, привычными, спокойными.  
Для Джима.

Джим потёр небритую, пыльную от щетины скулу. По-совиному поморгал глазами.  
Хотел сказать что-то важное, проникновенное… забыл и смежил веки.  
— Я как ауг после Инцидента, — едва шевельнул губами. — Хрен пойми что, и бог знает, чем рванёт.

Тяжёлая крепкая ладонь сжала его запястье — почти невесомо.


	2. Чай

**Чай**

 

Миллер тихо стонет, и Шариф присаживается рядом с ним на корточки. С беспокойством касается впалой щеки, накрывает ладонью, как подорожником. Скула у Джима острая, горячая.

Он весь состоит сейчас из ожогов, как пятнистое, изъеденное щелочью, дерево. Мёртвые участки коры, глубокие трещины, чёрная кайма веток.

Под таким деревом не сядешь и не насладишься тенью. А прислонишься спиной к стволу — и ощущение гибели, замедленной, тяжёлой, станет полным. 

Джиму кажется, что он весь теперь из ожогов. Орхидея пустила корни, оплела сетью. Ночью он просыпается и сидит, неподвижно, как камень, глядя в темноту. 

Дэвид гладит его, успокаивает, укладывает. 

У Джима сухой шершавый шёпот:

— Я мёртвый…

Ему кажется, что он должен был там остаться. Если бы его послушались, если бы всё шло правильно, то он не лежал бы сейчас в постели, не смыкая глаз и разглядывая потолок невидящим взглядом. 

Джим уверен, что он не умер по случайности. 

В общем-то, он прав. 

Дэвид тогда наливает воду из стеклянной звонкой бутылки, включает электрический чайник. Пока тот закипает, светясь синим ободком по нижнему краю, шуршит заваркой, звякает ложечкой, придвигает чашки, достаёт круглое ситечко.

Все необходимое под рукой, давно на столике. И чайник, и чайничек, и ложки. 

И много, много чая.

Звуки и запах Джима успокаивают. Он скашивает полуслепые глаза, поворачивается на бок, наблюдает, как Шариф неторопливо возится под близким светом ночника. 

На часах третий час ночи — время кошмаров и самоубийц. Джим весь покрыт коростой от ожогов, которые не увидеть простым взглядом, не тронуть ладонью.

Густое тяжёлое от ядовитого цветка сознание смягчает много-много чая.

Чайник закипает, Шариф разливает по чашкам через мелкое ситечко, чтобы не баламутили напиток листочки, выжимает немного сока из половинки лимона, облизывает попутно пальцы. 

Оборачивает в толстую махровую салфетку кружку и отдаёт Джиму в руки.

Джим так и лежит некоторое время, грея сквозь ткань ладони. Потом, наконец, оживает, возится, опирается спиной на высокие подушки, ставит чашку на согнутые колени, прихлёбывает из неё с шумом, обжигаясь. 

На бледные худые скулы возвращается румянец, серые губы розовеют.

В четвёртом часу ночи — время самоубийц и страха — Джим засыпает крепким спокойным сном. У него тёплое чайное дыхание, и губы чуть горчат, когда Шариф их касается.

Шариф накрывает его одеялом, гасит ночник. Внутренние ожоги Джима нельзя унять перевязками, стянуть белым широким бинтом. Они почти не напоминают о себе днём, но обостряются ночью. Сухой, покрытый струпьями шёпот:

— Я мёртвый…

И пустой отсутствующий взгляд.

Шариф капает себе на ладони из пузырька, прежде чем лечь и обнять, растирает прозрачную каплю между пальцами. Это масло эвкалипта — терпкое, вяжущее.

У Джима серая щетина, серое лицо, серые волосы. Он весь в ожогах, обугленных, невидимых. Час Быка сменится часом Тигра, и тот начнёт рвать память клыками. 

Нет такой модификации — унять, излечить, успокоить. И не пугать обычным касанием. Дэвид хотел бы стать полотном, лекарством, бинтами для Джима. Но он хорошо знает, насколько это невозможно. 

И как тот бьётся под его простым объятием во время кошмара.

К сожалению, Дэвид и те, кто приговорили Джима к смерти, одной породы. 

Не-люди, опасность, железо, против них бороться.

Когда чайный запах выветрится, эвкалипт успокоит. Он держится на ладонях недолго, но хватит до утра. 

И Дэвид не приснится Джиму одним из тех ублюдков в золотых масках.


	3. Вместе, где свет

**Вместе, где свет**

 

Джим Миллер кажется небритым через пять минут после того, как побреется.  
У него длинные сильные пальцы, и привычка заколачивать ими невидимые гвозди перед собой. Сверху-вниз по шляпкам в точечную мишень.  
Часто небрежно подпирает кулаком щеку, когда сидит за компьютером в кабинете.  
Чтобы не уснуть от усталости.

Джима Миллера выдаёт военная выправка, даже если таскается, как сейчас, по кухне в футболке и шортах.  
У него всегда безупречные стрелки на брюках, и высокий ворот водолазки никогда не мнётся.  
Временами на ровном месте у него прорезается сиплый прокуренный голос, как будто только что со сна или после секса. Это значит, что злится неимоверно, молча, долго, с неиссякаемым терпением, и вот прямо сейчас это терпение иссякает.  
И кому-то достанется.

Он колючий, ворчливый, местами занудный до зубовного скрежета...  
Дэвид замирает каждый раз, когда обнимает Джима.  
Как будто в последний.

Шариф подпирает подбородок основанием ладони и следит за каждым движением Джима. Как задумчиво облокачивается на чайник, как намазывает паштет на сэндвич, основательно укладывая ножом слой за слоем, потолще, побольше! Как стоит перед холодильником и печально водит пальцем по щеке – впалой и вечно тёмной от щетины. Потому что хотел удивить чем-то домашним, хозяйственным, а на полках опять мышь повесилась.  
Джим не любит заказывать из ресторана – считает, это признак или одиноких, или трудоголиков, или одиноких трудоголиков разом, а еще неприкаянных солдат без дома и семьи, а еще лентяев с руками из жопы.  
У его Джима очень интересные представления о работе, самостоятельности, счастье и спокойствии. И когда он смотрит на обглоданные холодом решетки холодильника, кажется, он собирает в себе бинго последнего неудачника на этой планете.

Не страдай, – говорит Шариф каждый раз, – в нашей паре ты везунчик.

Джим улыбается уголком рта. Давно не спорит – да нет, ты тоже, да мы оба умудрились чудом от смерти… Шариф не любит эти разговоры. Сразу ощущает себя до костей продрогшим. Тьма, лёд, отчаяние – двери памяти на самом деле не такие крепкие, железные, водонепроницаемые. И свет за ними гаснет.

Джим вздыхает и вытаскивает из стратегического шкафа тушёнку – самый лучший НЗ. Эти армейские запасы в городской квартире неизменно смешат Шарифа. Джим всеяден, вынослив и закалённый, ему ничего не страшно – а боится вспышки голода в центре Праги. Что же там было-то, в Австралии, что Джим до сих пор держит запасы, бережёт и обновляет, если всё же вскрыл баночку?  
А впрочем, разве здесь это важно? Пусть остаётся за дверцами холодильника, шкафчика, памяти, где не включается свет.

Шариф не может на него насмотреться, наслушаться, впитывает жадно каждую мелочь. Запоминает заново. Глаза, губы, тёплое дыхание, колючий подбородок, россыпь шрамов под высоким горлом водолазки.  
Привыкает ко всем оттенкам в голосе: от ворчливого: «Да здоров я, крошкой подавился!» до сонного замученного: «Нет, не устал…»  
Гладит и трогает ладонями, смыкает руки на груди или обнимает за шею. И Джим, тёплый, живой, расстроенный, обнимает и тоже замирает, каждый раз как в первый.  
Они стоят и не могут сдвинуться пару секунд с места.   
Вместе, где свет.


End file.
